csifandomcom-20200225-history
No Man's Land
No Man's Land is the fourteenth episode in season five of . Synopsis The lives of two CSIs are put in danger when an old enemy of Horatio's returns. When a truck full of confiscated weapons is hijacked and the weapons are released back into the public, Horatio links the crime to Clavo Cruz, a man he put away for murder years ago. However, on the day of Clavo's arraignment, a confiscated missile is launched into the courthouse to aid his escape, with Alexx inside. Plot A dispo truck carrying weapons assigned for destruction is overturned and Chris Ryder and Matt Cranby, the officers driving it, killed. The CSIs quickly determine it was not an accident--the truck was cornered and an explosive detonated underneath it. DNA on hair found on Ryder's body is traced to Pedro Salvado--a relative of Clavo Cruz, whom Horatio put away for murder several years ago. Suspecting Clavo's involvement in the theft of the weapons, Horatio pays the felon a visit in jail only to witness Clavo stab a guard right in front of him. Clavo sneers that he's entitled to a fair trial. Not far from the dispo truck's crash site, a little boy, Jesse, is found dead in the front yard of his house. Jesse and his siblings are being raised by their older sister Camille, who is working several jobs to support them. The CSIs track down Gilberto Tavez, the children's father, recently released from prison. There's blood in his truck, but he claims he was looking for Camille when the gunshot went off, and fled afterwards. The CSIs locate the man who detonated the explosive, Richard Williams, and find evidence he handled a military grade weapon. They find a rocket launcher on the list of weapons lost in the theft, and Horatio realizes what Clavo is going to do: escape from the courthouse by hiring someone to fire a rocket into it. Horatio calls Alexx, at court to testify, to warn her, but it's too late: the rocket slams into the building. Alexx is unharmed, but Clavo escapes. The man with the rocket launcher is found dead in his hiding place in a nearby truck. Ryan and Calleigh return to the Tavez house and trace the trajectory of the bullet that killed Jesse. Ryan is chagrined to discover that the shot came from the bedroom of Jesse's older brother, Ben, and the boy sadly confesses that he found the gun abandoned in the trash and took it and played with it, only to have it go off and kill his brother. Horatio and Dan Cooper review surveillance footage from the courthouse and see that Clavo escaped with a young court stenographer named Kathy Gibson. Horatio gets a call from Clavo, who demands the CSI meet him at the Golden Bank, where Clavo has had a million dollars placed into Horatio's bank account. He demands Horatio withdraw the money, and in exchange gives Horatio Kathy's location: the trunk of a Mercedes in a nearby parking garage. Horatio calls Delko and the two CSIs scour the rooftop level, until they're interrupted by gunfire. Delko is shot in the leg, but Horatio drags him to cover and kills the shooter. But then shots are fired from a different direction, and Delko is hit again, this time in the head.... Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Gonzalo Menendez as Clavo Cruz *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Robert Montano as Rico Cruz * Mykel Shannon Jenkins as Officer Chris Ryder * Curtis Mark Williams as Officer Matt Cranby * Danay Garcia as Camille Tavarez * JR Villarreal as Ben Tavarez * Gabriel Brock as Jesse Tavarez * Cody Lee as Danny Tavarez * Billy Gallo as Gilberto Tavarez * Shaun Baker as Richard Williams * Jennifer Hall as Cathy Gibson * Tom Choi as Sgt. Keller * Jillian Reeves de Ortiz as Bank Manager * Alan Pietruszewski as Prison Guard * Daniel Arrias as Sniper Major Events *Clavo Cruz returns and escapes from prison. *Delko is left injured after being shot in the head following an intense gunfight. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes